Hero
by yue-chan
Summary: Shun says good bye.


_Hero_

_-/-_

What makes a hero?

When I was a little kid, a hero was the coolest person ever. Sure, I never really liked the ones that used only strength and no brains to win but still I would do anything to become a hero. Like any other kid I thought it would be fun to protect everybody and beat the bad guys.

Maybe, it was the memory of this childish dream that made me get up and fight for the first time, joining the brawlers against Naga. And trust me, I've never felt so powerful and right, so alive.

It took a long time until I realized something was off.

Cause I grew up. Everybody does, eventually. Sooner or later, we always left our dreams behind to become a part of the real world. The big, bad, scary world every parent protects their sons from for as long as possible.

Guess I was lucky, hun? I don't have parents, so nobody shielded me, the contrary even. I was trained to notice the details, to use them and everything else as a weapon, a way to win. And that's exactly why I joined the brawlers again. I wasn't so naïve, but I still thought I could make a difference.

And I did. Again.

But something still wasn't right.

It was just when Fabia came that I started to realize that maybe; just maybe, I have became the hero I always wanted to be as a child.

And maybe…I didn't want to be that hero anymore…

Guess you want to punch me right now. Hun… I'm not sure I can blame you. As I said, everybody grow up eventually, you just didn't get there yet. So, before you get too pissed to finish reading this, let me explain:

It's not the Bakugan.

It's not you or any of our friends.

It's not the danger or the treasons.

I'm just tired. Simple like that. I'm tired of the responsibility and the never ending battles and the weight of other's destinies on my shoulders. I finally realized it's not god to be a hero. A silent protector, maybe, but not a hero. Never a hero. Cause heroes don't have a life, they can't bare be selfish and rest. No, true heroes just go on and on, fighting again and again until they are too tired to fight anymore.

But, when they realize that, there are just two options left:

Die fighting.

Become a villain.

You may not believe me (and I'm pretty sure you don't) but it's true. Let's hope you end up with the first option. As for me, I prefer to get out while I still can.

Cause I'm tired, and I don't want to suffer anymore.

I know what you'll say: "_Don't worry, pal! Take all the rest you need! Your friends will be waiting for you when you came back!_"

Come on, I dare you to say otherwise.

There's just one problem: I'm not coming back. In case you didn't notice yet, this is a good bye letter. Honestly, why else would I go through the trouble of writing you a letter (in paper even!) if I could talk to you by just pushing a button?

Guess I'll miss your stupidity, or should I say innocence? After all, you always believed things would turn out okay in the end, no matter how bad it was.

And no, I can't stay. Really.

But you can't blame me, and deep down you know it. I mean, how could you? You still have Drago. Me? I don't have Skyress, Ingram or even Hawktor anymore. All of them are gone, left me for something that should be nothing compared to the bond between Bakugan and brawler. Even Skyress…My first and most dear partner left me behind in a blink of an eye, telling me to forget her; that my real partner was Ingram.

Guess what? Ingram isn't here now. None of them is.

For three times I offered my trust. For three times I let my barriers down and formed a bond.

For three times I ended up alone.

And that makes me tired. I'm sorry, I really am, but I can't fight knowing I will lose in the end, no matter what I do. It's a cycle, long and painful and endless, but I'm willing to break it. Even if I have to break the bond with you and the others as well.

Now you believe I won't come back? Hn. You should start to, you know? Denial will never get you anywhere.

Still, I have a last wish. I'm not sure I can call it that, since I'm not dying or anything but…well, I have to satisfy my childish curiosity. Cause I know you'll keep on fighting. You will be sixty four and still do the same crazy little things you do now. Drago too.

So, if we ever met again, tell me what heroes are made of, okay?

I'd like to know if I was one of them once.


End file.
